Why do you lie?
by Laven-Soki-Forever
Summary: Allen lies about almost every thing but what if he went to far at lying. Lavi knows..about Allen lies but can't get the truth out. And the worst thing is that Allen is getting hurt/cuts/bruises all around him and still doesn't tell anyone about it.WHY? Why does he lie?Thats what Lavi must find out...but there's another question Why does Lavi care so much? Contains Lavi X Allen.
1. Rainy Day

**Mwahahaha im writing again!But i need to finish my other one but who the heck CARES! Okay anyways continue reading  
:)**

* * *

_I ask my-self this question every time I see you. Why do you lie? I wonder if you can tell that your falling apart. Sure you smile, sure you can laugh. But can you REALLY smile and can you REALLY laugh? I never saw you do that but if you could...would you cry? Would you tell me all your problems and use my shoulder to cry on? Would you or would you forget about us? Me?_

Lavi walked out of school and it was raining, actually it was pouring...ALOT. Lavi sighed and looked up at the gray clouds, and while he was looking, he was opening(?) his red umbrella. Then he heard a sneeze behind him so he looked back revealing a sneezing Allen. "Yo Allen what are you still doing here?" Allen opened bis mouth to speak but only a sneeze came out. Lavi chuckled but then noticed that Allen had no Umbrella. "Sooo do you want a umbrella...we can share." Lavi grinned and Lifted up his Umbrella. Allen only sneezed in response making lavi chuckle more. Lavi grabbed Allen arm, knowing that Allen would protest any second, and pulled him under the umbrella. And like what Lavi thought Allen tried to protest but only came out was more sneezes and a bunch of coughing. Lavi also saw that Allen cheeks were tainted pink, "Yo moyashi are yah okay? Looks like your gonna have a fever." Lavi lifted his hand towards Allen's forehead but Allen smacked the hand down. "Wow...sturbon aren't yah." Lavi grinned while making Allen pout. "Any...I guess we should go, you'll get sicker if you stayed here any longer."Lavi walked and Allen followed behind hesitatingly.

They walked off towards the foggy mist and the pouring rain. They didn't for along time but the silence broke when Lavi muttered to him-self quietly. Allen looked up at Lavi in confusion. "Sorry was talking to my-self..." Allen just nodded and looked back down "Hey..Allen?"Allen looked back up towards Lavi and tilted his head as a 'what'.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Allen shrugged.

"Allen...your a big fat lair..."

And to him-self he whispered "Why do you Lie?"

Allen opened his mouth and finally said "Im not talking cause my throat hurts and Because it's none of your business..Happy now?"

Lavi rubbed his cheek with his thumb, wiping off a rain drop that happen to fall there "Ohh so you heard that ah...ha...ha"

Allen rolled his eyes.

Lavi glanced at Allen already knowing he wasn't gonna get the answer any time soon. Lavi sighed,

'Are you faking it or are you really don't trust me?'

Lavi saw that Allen had his eyes half open and that his cheeks were redder that before "Oi, Allen I think you really hav-"

Allen fell down making his red cheeks more clear-er. Lavi tumbled down to catch Allen and still hold on to the umbrella."Oi! ALLEN Oi!" Lavi placed his hand on Allen's forehead,"Shit you're burning" Lavi glanced at Allen wrist...it was bleeding there was cuts there."What the HELL!" Lavi un-folded the umbrella and then quickly ran towards his house, carrying Allen and everything else they had with them.

**I know Short but heck...anyways introduction: Plz call meh Soki or even by my real name Maly though i prefer yah call me Soki. Anyways some who might have already met him and some might not (P.s Soki likes to talk to her-self...-_-) met him His name is KEI and i forgot what last name I made up for him but yeah..anyways he helps me research new ideas but...i kinda need yah help too hehe...**

**BYEZ~(also to be continued) ^.^**


	2. Who?

**Hello Again! Though I'm not really sure if I should still continue this...what you guys think?Also sorry it took so long having such a hard time..if it sucks then it sucks tell me if it sucks then i can stop writing this alright?**

**Do I really need to the Disclaimer?!**

**Well anyways do not own -man because if I did it would come out so differently and if I did make -man then there won't make sense for me to write this AT ALL! And also it will come out like a disaster!**

**So I'm switching the POV (probably not...lets just see and find out...) but i think you guys are smart enough to figure that out. ^.^ Anyways just enjoy plz~**

**Kei: Why am i here again?**

**Soki: Why are you here?**

**Kei: Thats what im asking you..**

**Soki: Ohhh...I dont know...**

**Kei:...**

**Soki: Uhh..you'll here to see time fly by..?**

**Kei: BORING! Im leaving!**

**Soki: Should have done that before dumb-butt!**

**Kei: YEAH YEAH.. SHUT UP!**

**Soki:T^T ...WOW are you still reading this? Amazing...anyways read on~**

LAVI:(His thoughts)

I don't get it, I mean I can get how Allen got sick a bit but for that of a huge fever and the bleeding cuts. Well more importantly the cuts, I mean how the heck did he get the cuts, he probably stood outside for like an hour but you don't bleed that much unless...unless he was cutting himself over and ov-no Allen won't do that. Okay my other theory, he probably got a really, really, REALLY deep cut by someone strong or something like that...probably.

Lavi walked over towards Allen who was sleeping soundly on the guest bed which has never been used. Allen looked like a mess, even though Lavi tried his best to clean the cuts he still needed Bookman's doctor-ish help...(since he really isn't a doctor..). Allen eyes slowly open he really couldn't focus his eye on what he say in front of him, he just say a red blur."You awake now buddy?" Allen squinted his eyes to see better though it didn't help "L-Lavi is that you i-i cant see you well" Allen voice was hoarse which made Lavi frown plus that Allen said that he didn't have good vision now."Yeah its me..." Lavi inspected Allen eyes from far away for a bit..."Allen let me see your eyes a bit..." Allen nodded as Lavi leaned down to take a closer look at Allen eyes,"Well your eyes don't look all bad...I'm guessing it should heal a bit...though..what happen Allen?" Allen couldn't think of a good answer so he said,"Uhh its kinda...uhh complex to explain..."Allen coughed.

'I'm coughing?'

Allen's face seemed to have a question about coughing so Lavi gladly answered it. "You had a HUGE fever Allen and when you got in the rain it got worse...and while we were walking you passed out and since you were bleeding...and your house is far away i took you here to clean you up and get better PLUS i wanna know why you were bleeding." Allen shifted on the pink-ish bed (because of blood) a bit not wanting Lavi to know why."W-well..." Allen eyes trailed away even though he couldn't see well, he knew why he couldn't see..but didn't know how long he isn't going to be able to see...

Lavi sighed knowing Allen wouldn't give him any information, Allen was always like that it took Lavi, Lenalee,and Kanda about 2 and a half year for Allen to confess his life and such about him...hopefully though this wont take long as a few moments of silence passed Lavi gave up soooo he asked,"Okay then Allen, Who did it? I mean surely you didn't do it to yourself...or did you?" Lavi gave Allen a look. Allen suddenly was under a big pressure by Lavi long stare "W-well..." Lavi eye widened "Wait you don't actually mean you...did this...to yourself?!" Allen got worried, and hug him-self.."I-i-"

"Allen i can tell that you lie...remember."

"I-i o-only did a little bit of it s-since its a habit of mine and..."

"A habit of hurting yourself!?"

"N-no i-it's not like that-"

"But does it hurt when you do it?"

"N-no most of the times it..doesn't.."

"Okay then..." Lavi made be able to stop Allen's habit before it get out of hand. "What about the deeper cuts and bruises Allen?"

"W-well.."

"Did someone-Else do it?"

Allen nodded.

"Okay then...i'll ask again, who did this to you Allen?" Lavi ask in a worried voice.

"Umm...well it's..."

"Is it someone i know?"

"Yeah.."

"Like Yuu-Chan?"

"N-no not him and y-you don't know him that well.."

'Okay then..at least now i know it's a guy who did it.'

"Umm..any chance you going to tell me his name Allen?"

Allen open his mouth to say something but at that moment Bookman walked in, "So what do you need Lavi" He sounded annoyed.

"I need you to look over Allen's cuts jiji"

Bookman looked over at Allen.

"Also his eyes."

"His eyes?" Bookman's eyebrow rose up.

"Yeah he says that he cant see good.." Lavi trailed off to something else.

"Alright...then but you are going to leave." Bookman said flatly.

"Ehhh!? Why!?"

"Because i can't work with an idiot around me...Now go Away!"

Lavi ran away before Bookman could do anything to him. After Lavi left the room Bookman sighed and turned to Allen with a serious face."Boy..." Allen jumped at Bookman's serious tone and face.

"Y-yes?!"

"You...You know who did this to you don't you?"

"Umm...err.."

Bookman's eyes narrowed, "Allen Walker...was he..this man?" Bookman took out a picture of a man with dark curly hair with fierce yellow eyes widened.

"So it is him."

Allen's eyes went back on Bookman.

" There is nothing wrong with yours eyes is there...you pretend that you didnt see him because you say your eyes hurt...and yet you did...why?"

**AND BOOM CLIFF HANGER! :D That and i didn't know how to continue that.. -.- IDEAS?PLEASE?**


	3. Birthday!

Okay just a notice,I've read the comments..and i fell happy cause..someone is actually reading yay!

anyway i would have wrote a Birthday story for Lavi and Allen (if yah know what i mean), but im..well not busy eh hehe kinda lazy.. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO WILL UPDATE SOON AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LAVI!

P.S I read one of the comments ideas...and guess what?! I'm taking that idea for consideration. tHANK YAH SO VERY MUCH! MAY YOUR WISH BE GRANTED!

~SOKI OUT~


End file.
